Seven Sinners
by KeepCounting
Summary: - Ouroboros means something that recreates itself. Like the snake eating it's own tail. Like a Homunculi. -30 drabbles about the Homunculi that differs between serious and humor. Set in the manga.


_**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Wish I did though. Then Envy would kill everyone and take over the universe… then I'd make **__Athiriel__** happy xD **_

**1. Human **

Today, Selim Bradley had a question on his mind.

"Dad? Do we have feelings?"

King Bradley smiled, the corners around his eye wrinkling in amusement.

"Of course son."

"No, I mean… do we… do Homunculi have feelings?"

The smile disappeared. Minutes ticked by, as Wrath did nothing but stare into the distance.

"No Selim. They don't."

**2. Celebration**

Seeing as they were not human, Homunculi did not celebrate anything. Nor did they have any weekends or days off (much to the regret of Sloth) or any other of its kind.

So when Greed insisted on dragging in a way too tall conifer tree on a snowy winter-day, Envy felt very obligated to hit him.

**3. Being**

"Why do we do this?"

Lust had asked herself that, so many times. But wherever she went, whoever she went to, they just shrugged.

Maybe she should just stay at that, tell herself that she would never get a proper answer. Maybe, it didn't matter.

Nothing really matters to someone who shouldn't exist.

**4. Candy**

Pride was very fond of lollipops. The fondness however, disappeared as soon as he saw Gluttony devour one; both top and stick flying into his wide, open mouth.

**5. Tears**

When his Lust died, Gluttony cried salty tears, because Lust had _been_ there for him. Lust had never mocked him behind his back, had never taunted him or ignored him. Lust had been the only one, of all of them, to tolerate him in the long run. So, he cried

But who could see invisible tears?

**6. Darkness**

"Envy? Why are our uniforms so dark?" The boy sat down beside him on the grass, trying to keep from looking directly at the sharp sun.

The sin lazily craned one eye open, looking a Wrath. Lately, the youngest sin had gone to him with all his questions more and more. It was starting to irk him quite a bit.

This question however, was very tolerable. He smirked.

"Because it's cool."

**7. Pet**

Father was very surprised, when one day, Greed suddenly barged into his room, demanding to get a puppy.

"Why in the world would you want a puppy?" He'd asked.

"I'm Greed! I don't _need_ a reason!" He spat, arms folded over his chest. Father sighed.

"Greed, I do not think you are… _skilled_ enough, to keep track of a dog. Remember what happened to your goldfish?"

Greed hung his head. Yes. He remembered what had happened to Goldie.

**8. Appearance**

Envy very much enjoyed annoying his comrades, by taking on their forms.

That is, until Greed had had enough, and decided to throw him through several walls. That was when Envy realized that he might have taken their forms, but not their powers.

**9. Lazy**

After five months, Sloth was pretty tired of dragging craters in the ground. But he was too lazy to complain to anyone.

**10. Monster**

The first time Gluttony had encountered Barry the Chopper, the latter cried out in horror, hiding behind his comrade, Number 48, blabbering something about 'monsters' and 'freaking unnatural'

**11. Recreation**

Envy was always bored on missions, when he had to wait on killing someone.

Lust however, seemed too lost in her own world to notice.

He looked down, noticing a familiar shape; he'd drawn in the dirt.

"Lust, why do you think it's called an ouroboros?" He asked, mostly to deprive himself off the boredom. Lust sighed.

"It means something that recreates itself. Like, the snake eating its own tail."

"Oh." He whispered. "Like us."

**12. Power**

Father was sure that, one day, his beloved children would take over the entire universe. One day, they would all be that powerful.

So, when Greed ran screaming through the room, he didn't think much of it. Only when Envy followed a few short seconds later, a flame thrower in one hand, and a pink thong in the other, he came in a little doubt about his theory.

**13. Support**

It had all started when Lust died. Father could feel it; they were coming to an end. But the Homunculi had to conquer, no matter what.

Still, he thought that the giant posters mark-texting 'Support us!', that Envy and Gluttony had now plastered all over town, was a little over the top.

**14. Envy**

Lust wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mess Envy yet again had made. Blood was splattered everywhere, and the body of his victim was nearly beyond recognition.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked. Envy sneered, a hard glint in his eyes.

"Because it's fun." His face changed, a giant smile plastered on it. His eyes where twinkling, but she could still see the remains of the real reason hiding in there.

He envied them.

**15. Undercover**

Selim hated undercover missions. Mostly, because they sometimes made him dress up in cute little school-outfits and start blinking mercilessly at some dandy little female they needed distracted.

**16. Innocence**

"Why only seven?" Pride had asked Father once.

"Because there are only seven deadly sins, son." Father said, his voice deep and booming. Pride nodded dutifully. He didn't question the short answer; whatever Father said was true. He knew that.

Looking at the boy, Father sighed. Innocence should have been a sin as well.

**17. Daughter**

"Greed! What in the world are you doing!?" Sloth yelled, looking shocked as Greed dragged a confused and terrified teenage girl after him. Greed whirled around, still holding onto the girl.

"I WAN'T EVERYTHING!" He yelled. "And that includes a daughter!"

**18. Underwear**

After nearly being strangled by Envy, Gluttony's small brain concluded that it was probably not a good thing to steal the other sin's underwear. Or eat them for that matter.

**19. Red**

"I've noticed something…" Sloth said, a clear afternoon with nothing to do. Envy slowly lifted an eyebrow.

"Noticed? Gee, I'm surprised you're actually _using_ those eyes in that thing of yours you call a head." He said, not in the mood for listening to the dim-witted man.

Sloth didn't even notice the insult, but instead looked closely at the sin.

"Why does none of us have red hair?"

**20. Limp**

Greed remembered one night, when Lust had just been created, and he had attempted to kiss her.

He'd been limping for three weeks afterwards.

**21. Symbol**

"What do we stand for?" Father, of all people, had asked King Bradley once, as they were all alone in the formers study. "Can you tell me that, my dear Wrath?"

Bradley turned around, facing his creator.

"We stand for destruction." He said. "And we are a symbol of recreation."

"The ouroboros, yes." Father said, looking at the very same symbol on his book. "And what else?" He was already smiling, knowing the answer.

"We are a symbol of death." Wrath said.

**22. Sign**

They'd gotten two new members in after Greed's disappearance – Wrath and Pride. Still, Father didn't think that was quite enough to start wearing name-signs, as Envy so playfully had suggested.

**23. Sickness**

Greed had immedeatly recognized the small girl in a flower dress, as Envy playing games. She was smiling widely at him, her long blonde hair flowing about her shoulders.

"Greed… if you want everything." The girl said in a sing-song voice. "Does that include syphilis?"

Greed was still in deep shock the next day.

**24. Sing**

Wrath knew some of his new 'co-workers' had a slight tendency towards the more insane prospects of their person. Still, it surprised him a great deal, when he encountered a green haired boy dancing through the halls and loudly singing a song that could only be labeled as inappropriate.

**25. Humiliation. **

Having lived, and kept up with them both for so long, Lust hardly raised a brown when she looked out the window a cold Thursday afternoon, and saw Envy being chased by Greed, who was holding a mini-skirt and what looked like a giant red ribbon in his hands. She could faintly hear the outraged cries of Envy in the distance;

"Humiliation is a SIN!!"

**26. Eye**

Once, when Selim had woken up after a nightmare, he'd encountered his father in the living-room, staring into space, with both his eyes.

It was in that moment, that he realized how powerful his adopted dad had become.

And how much he had had to give up to reach his goal.

**27. Vengeance**

It was only after Envy 'accidently' ruined Greed's sun-glasses, that Lust fully understood the meaning of the words 'sweet revenge'. Personally, she though Envy looked cute in that carrot-costume…

**28. Awakenings**

After many years (centuries, to be precise) of living so close together, everyone had discovered that Envy was a very heavy sleeper. This would conduct in a series of different attempts from each Homunculi, in waking him up.

Lyn would simply throwing something on him, mostly very cold (or one time, very hot) water on him. Gluttony preferred eating the legs of his bed. Sloth only conducted in these activities once, and ended with a sharp branch halfway through his head.

It was Greed, however, who won the prize for best prank; afterwards, Lust wondered why none of them had thought of drawing on the green-haired sins face before.

**29. Sinner**

"Sometimes, I wonder why you created us… out of sins." Wrath said. Father lifted his head, looking at his son.

"You are sins." He said. "You where created, or in your case born, to be like this."

"No." Wrath said. "We are not sins, just sinner." He removed the patch over his eye, the symbol in there nearly lighting in itself.

"You are sin."

**30. Family**

This was how it always went. Greed and Envy would torment each other. Gluttony and herself would go on missions together, her dragging him along to wherever she went. Sloth would need at least three of them to convince him to do _anything_. And Father would read, nod and smile, and take good care of them.

Then Greed left, and Wrath and Pride came. Lust couldn't care less. She didn't miss Greed, he had been annoying and a traitor to their cause.

She would never admit that she somehow cared for all of them, even that little scum.

They might be dysfunctional, but they were still a family.

**------------------------**

_I deeply apologize for the Envy and Greed abuse in here xD I might need to get myself a bodyguard after this… Armstrong!!!_

_Hope you liked, and don't forget to review! _


End file.
